1. Field
The present invention relates to an Inorganic Polymer Electret in a colloidal state along with a unique method of synthesis which reveals the inorganic and physical chemistry model for the growth of the particle along with methods of use in its various states and embodiments, liquid, solid, and gel.
One such method for use is the use for reactivating or regenerating ion exchange resin beds by backwashing with a solution of Inorganic Polymer “Electret.”
Inclusions: Included with this submission is the core patent for this material “Description of an Inorganic Polymer “Electret” in a Colloidal State along with the Method of Generating and Applications.” This provisional application is made a part of this current submission by inclusion and reference.
Another method of use is the method of use for reverse osmosis units in which the IPE charges the membrane with the calcium and magnesium sequestering IPE. This layer of colloid protects the membrane from scaling and makes it much more efficient and gives the membrane longer life. The membrane is protected through a mechanism of charge repulsion by the colloid. The colloid sequesters the calcium, the colloid has a strong net negative charge which keeps the sequestered calcium in the reject stream.
Inclusions: Included with this submission is the core patent for this material “Description of an Inorganic Polymer “Electret” in a Colloidal State along with the Method of Generating and Applications.” Description of an Inorganic Polymer “Electret” in a Colloidal State and its Use in Conjunction with Ion Exchange Softening Technology and Nitrate Removal as well as supporting data for all applications cited. The applications and materials are made a part of this current submission by inclusion and reference.
2. State of the Art
Methods of generating an unstable silica colloidal suspension, such as activated silica when sodium silicate is activated with sulfuric acid, aluminum sulfate, carbon dioxide, or chlorine and a relatively stable aqueous suspension of colloidal silica (U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,363) have been described. None of these methods discuss the molecular and physical parameters of the particle as they are effected by the method of generation of the particle, nor how the chemical and physical properties relate to the applications.
The present invention presents a method heretofore not described for the generation of a colloidal silica particle which is dipolar in that it is positively charged in the nucleus and negatively charged on the outer surface which gives a net negative charge to the particle. Another important aspect of this invention is the ability to control the particle size, charge, uniformity, consistency, hydration and three dimensional structure. It is desirable to be able to control these parameters such that the particle can be used in a reproducible fashion for a vast variety of applications in which it is desirable to manipulate the distribution of surface charges for commercial benefit.
I have discovered a method for generating a uniform, consistent aqueous composition containing inorganic colloidal silica in the form of an inorganic polymer, which is configured in a desirable fashion by the addition of potassium to the generating fluid which aids in the configuration of the particle.
The active component of the invention comprises an aqueous suspension of a colloidal silica in which the three dimensional charged structure is generated by a special method of generating an electrostatic field which charges the particle, as it is synthesized, with an electrostatic charge. The solution is preferably mixed in such a way that the colloidal particles become electrically charged by circulating the charged solution through a counter current flow apparatus at a controlled velocity and at a controlled rate of adjustment of the pH of the solution. As the pH is lowered, the particle (polymer) grows as it is charged. Multiple layers of charged fluid are traveling in a counter current chamber such that each layer generates a magnetic flux field and thereby generates an electrostatic charge on the adjoining layer of fluid. The rate of generation is enhanced by the use of an apparatus such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,113, when such apparatus is placed on the counter current chamber. The current invention is a significant improvement in design which brings about functional differences as a result of the design differences from those of the existing art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,113. The new embodiment establishes a symmetric three dimensional field gradient. This embodiment requires round center charged magnets. The device comprises a plurality of center charged, static magnetic bodies in each device, having at least two positive and two negative magnetic poles substantially in two parallel planes, the magnetic poles being oriented to define the four vertices of a quadrilateral shape, the two positive poles defining opposite diagonal vertices, and the two negative poles defining opposite diagonal vertices of the quadrilateral shape, each of the magnetic poles being magnetically attracted by the oppositely charged poles and being magnetically repelled by the like charged poles. Two of the oppositely charged poles on each end of the device are facing and have surfaces which are parallel. This array generates a magnetic void at the intersection of a line drawn between the opposite diagonal vertices of the invention. This null point is essential to generate a steep symmetrical three dimensional field gradient in the interior of the generator conduits.
There is a need for a colloidal generator which will generate a colloidal particle which is consistently uniform in size, shape and charge, thereby allowing one to tailor make the product for specific applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which may be computer controlled to regulate the pressure, flow and rate of titration of acid medium and therefore enables one to design and build some specificity into the process of generating the net negatively charged particle.
Another object of the invention is to prepare a counter current colloid generator in which the device is constructed of multiple thin wall pipes, one inside the other, with conduit means at each end to allow the fluid to flow in the opposite direction and one layer up as it comes to the end of each conduit.
It is a further object of this invention to prepare a counter current colloid generator made of thin wall stainless steel or plastic. This thin wall will allow the magnetic field generated by each layer of fluid to generate an electrostatic charge on the adjacent counter current fluid column.
Another object of this invention is to demonstrate a detailed method of making one such colloidal particle of silica in a new and unique method of generating an electrostatic charge which is generated by flow of an adjacent fluid column containing charged particles which generate magnetic flow.
Another object of this invention is to demonstrate the many uses of this and other organic and inorganic colloids which can be generated by this method.
Another object of this invention is to provide a high pressure, high speed pump, to pump the fluid through the counter current generator of the invention at a high velocity.
It is a further object of this invention to present a generator which will build a silica colloid in which the stability is dependent on internal K+ bonding. Historically, citrate ion has been credited with introducing stability to such colloidal solutions. It is further demonstrated that tripotassium citrate works as a stabilizer of the colloid of the invention and that sodium citrate on an equal molar basis does not work in the system of tis invention. It will also be noted that potassium chloride serves as a stabilizer of the colloid in this invention. This data, along with electron beam diffraction studies, reveal that K+ is an important component to the full development of the particle in a useable, stable state.
It is further the object of this invention to build a silica colloid of high concentration such that the material will, when heated at a particular temperature for a specific period of time, form a very porous silica/silica colloid which functions remarkably well as a water filtration media bed for the purpose of softening water, applying a net negative charge to water appliances including pipe lines for the removal of scale consisting of iron, calcium carbonate, calcium sulfate and other mineral deposits. The material may be crushed and sized for use in varying hardness of water. The smaller particles (i.e. more surface area per gram) will be used for harder water. The silica crystallizes to form a matrix and the colloid leaches out of the matrix to soften and descale. The media absorbs Fe++, Fe+++, and Ca++ to its net negatively charged surface, thereby removing these substances from contaminated (i.e. hard) water. The suspended colloid in low concentrations will sequester ions such as Ca++, Fe++, Fe+++, Mg++ and render them inactive as hardness factors in water. The same sequestration occurs with odor and bad taste contaminants of water.